Lightning is an atmospheric electrostatic discharge and can occur with both positive and negative polarity. Negative lightning typically carries an electric current of 30 kA, and transfers fifteen coulombs of electric charge and 500 MJ of energy. Positive lightning typically carries an electric current of approximately 300 kA.
Known lightening harvesting devices have proved unsuccessful as they fail to adequately store the electrical charge of a lightning strike.